The Stone Prisoner
} |name = The Stone Prisoner |image = shl_module.png |px = |location = Honnleath |start = Travel to Sulcher's Pass |released = 3rd November 2009 |playtime = 2 - 3 hours |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - The Stone Prisoner }} The Stone Prisoner is downloadable content for Dragon Age: Origins. It is available for free on Xbox Live Marketplace, the PC, and the PlayStation Store. It is also included in the Ultimate Edition. The Stone Prisoner refers to the titular character of this downloadable content, Shale. In addition, the DLC also grants player access to the village of Honnleath, the abandoned dwarven Cadash Thaig, two new achievements, and crystals which act as armor and weapons for Shale. Plot Overview The Warden travels to Sulcher's Pass in order to receive a control rod from a merchant. The golem for the control rod resides in Honnleath. However, when the Warden arrives there, Honnleath is being attacked by darkspawn. After defeating the creatures, the Warden can attempt to use the command phrase given by the merchant. It does not work. To try and find the true command phrase Wilhelm's Cellar is explored. After dealing with the Darkspawn and rescuing the towns people, you will meet Wilhelm's son. He will tell you about his missing daughter further down the cellar. After fighting some lesser shades, and an ash wraith which drops the Harvest Festival Ring you will come across the daughter Amelia. You can save Amelia by Persuade/Lie to the desire demon named Kitty and completing the puzzle; followed by a dialogue stating you won't let her go. Make sure to pick up the Helm of Honnleath from Kitty's body. After rescuing the inhabitants, and dealing with the Desire Demon, the Warden is rewarded with the true command phrase. If you go for the kill immediately, Wynne disapproves and Amalia is dead afterwards. If you go the lying route, Morrigan disapproves . You will, however get from Alistair and a whopping from Leliana. If you have Dog in the party, he will take an instant dislike to Kitty and growl at her during two dialogs. Once activated, the golem will declare her name to be Shale and she can join the party. Shale Cadash Thaig Through the course of the journey, Shale will begin to express a desire to know more about her origins. She eventually finds out about who she was from Caridin; or recalls the location to Cadash Thaig while wandering in Ortan Thaig. At Cadash Thaig, Shale will urge the party forward until they discover a golem monument that celebrates the sacrifice of the dwarves that gave their lives to become golems. Shale will be grateful to have discovered her origins. }} Items The following items are available in this downloadable content and may be found in Honnleath in Wilhelm's Cellar or in Cadash Thaig within the Deep Roads. , an amulet that boosts constitution by huge amount. , a pair of boots that increase hostility. , a belt that boosts willpower and mental resistance. , a dagger that interrupts spellcasting. , a ring for warriors and rogues. , a useful helm. , a staff. Codex entries The following codex entries are available in this downloadable content. They can be found in Honnleath and by completing Shale's personal quest, A Golem's Memories. Achievements Bugs * It is possible that after recruiting Shale, when attempting to communicate with the golem, the game will revert to a shot of an empty area, and the dialogue will be that of when one attempts to activate Shale at the beginning of the quest. The town where the golem is recruited is still available, but Cadash Thaig, if the questline has progressed far enough for it to be visited, will no longer appear on the map. After the bug and for the remainder of the storyline, Shale cannot be spoken to without causing the error. A warning sign for this bug is having quick bar or tactics settings disappear. Trivia * Wilhelm's Cottage is located in Redcliffe Village and cannot be viewed without the toolset or use of console commands. This is similar to the world map location Deep Woods accessed via Jowan's Intention, which is another companion that was cut from Dragon Age: Origins before its release. The cottage also contains the Circle Letter, which is reminiscent of A Decades Old Letter found in Wilhelm's Cellar during The Stone Prisoner. The General Store in the village contains the Note of Sale (can only be viewed in the toolset), which then leads to Lloyd, the village bartender. Redcliffe's tavern contains the Golem Control Rod (can only be viewed in the toolset), which is the final bit of evidence that Shale was originally intended as part of the base installation and not downloadable content. External links * The Stone Prisoner downloadable content at BioWare Category:The Stone Prisoner Category:Dragon Age: Origins downloadable content Category:Real world articles